


Wide Awake

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping without Marco isn't fun.</p><p>[modern!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> written a couple of years ago, just starting to archive things here, so please note that this remains unbeta'd since it's original posting.

You toss and turn in your sheets, kicking the comforter off of your body and roll onto your stomach, groaning your frustrations into your pillow. You’re exhausted and sleep just won’t come and claim you yet again tonight. Infact, it’s been that way for about a week now, sure, you’ve been getting enough sleep so that you can function, but you’re nowhere near rested, because by the time you actually drift off into a fitful sleep, a few hours later you have to drag yourself out of the bed. 

All you want is a long, restful sleep, but it’s hard… you’re not used to sleeping without him… You reach out and run your hand down the empty side of the bed, the cool sheets unslept on. It always made you feel safe having him next to you, because if you had any nightmares of God forbid anything else happened, he’d be there, ready to tell you it was okay. 

You missed Marco so much it physically hurt. 

The first time you’d met Marco Bodt you were in your first year of college. You didn’t have any classes together, but your roommate did. Sasha had brought him over one night to help her study for midterms and you’d been pretty taken with him from the moment you met him. Not just because he was incredibly handsome with his dark hair and boyish freckles, but also because he had a certain warmth about him that drew you to him. The fact that when Sasha had invited him to study, she’d demanded he bring food with him and he’d thought to pick up some extra incase her roommate was in the room helped too. Sasha and Marco didn’t get a whole lot of studying done that night, because once Sasha had eaten, she’d decided that they should take a break (despite the fact they hadn’t even began studying yet) and had promptly passed out face down on her bed. So you’d offered to study with Marco, because you couldn’t stand the thought of him walking out and never coming back again – after all, why would he want to study with Sasha again when she was definitely not the best study partner? He’d declined your offer, but you’d hung out for a while anyway, he hadn’t seemed like he wanted to leave either and you’d ended up watching a movie, which you yourself had fallen asleep in the middle of much to your embarrassment. When you’d awoken though, you’d found a note on your bedside table – Marco’s number with a smiley face… which he’d drawn freckles onto. You realized then that Marco was someone you wanted to keep in your life for a long time.

You called him later on that day and arranged to meet up with him again, you were a little worried that you seemed overly eager to hang out again, but he’d been really happy to hear from you and you’d ended up meeting up again that night. Not at your dorm though, because you were worried that Sasha would hijack what you were hoping was a date and turn it into her missed study session. No, you went to Marco’s room, his roommate Jean was off out somewhere and he didn’t come home that night. You knew because what was supposed to be another movie watching session had turned into you and Marco talking pretty much all night, before falling asleep in each other’s arms. You’d found Marco so comforting, that he ended up finding stuff about you out that even Sasha didn’t know. You’d never believed in soul mates or love at first sight before but… Marco. 

He asked you out on a real date at breakfast the next morning, after being cutely embarrassed at the way you’d fallen asleep together. You decided to postpone it for a few days because you’d spent the past two nights together and had missed out on a lot of the studying you were supposed to be doing for the stupid exams that were coming up. You didn’t get a lot of studying done that night though, you couldn’t get him out of your head and you kind of wished that you were just going on that date instead, you were smitten. He wouldn’t get out of your mind when you’d tried to sleep either, you craved feeling his warm body next to you again, just like it had been for the past two nights.

You went out on your first date over that weekend, once a lot of stuff was out of the way and you could just enjoy yourselves. He took you out for dinner and was the perfect gentleman the entire time, holding out your chair for you and insisting he pay, though you managed to beat him down so that you could pay for half. After that, you went on a walk together around town, holding hands and talking. You didn’t run out of things to say around him, he made you feel so comfortable and he was interested in even the most mundane things that came into your mind. Likewise, you found yourself quite interested when he tried to explain to you the rules of soccer – something that you’d cared for before but… it seemed alright when he spoke about it. 

He didn’t kiss you that night, you didn’t know why because you’d thought the feelings you felt were quite mutual. That led to another sleepless night, wondering if you’d done something to mess things up between you. He’d seemed happy enough when he’d walked you back to your building but now you were unsure. You calmed down when he text you early the next morning though, to ask you out for breakfast. You went to a diner off campus and he, quite awkwardly, asked if he could kiss you when you were leaving. Somehow it fit. 

After that there wasn’t much time that you spent apart, either you slept in his room or he came over and hung out and usually fell asleep in your room, it didn’t bother Sasha because she was more than happy for you, but thinking back on it you felt for her, because you guessed you kind of hadn’t been fair to her. Especially after the two of you decided to leave campus and get your own apartment and Marco pretty much followed you there too. 

In a way, it was pathetic, really, the way you two had become so dependent on each other. Even before the apartment when you’d visited home for the whole summer, you were only apart for a week before he came to visit you and you’d gone to visit his family for the rest of your vacation.

And of course, in your final year of college, you and Sasha had decided to end your roommate relationship, because by that point she’d also met and been dating a guy – Connie – for quite some time and you and Marco had opted to move in together, alone, without bothering anyone with your adorableness and love for one another. 

Yeah, your relationship with Marco had been pretty good. You kind of wondered how he’d survived with you being so clingy for so long though. 

Marco made you feel safe, loved. And… now he wasn’t here. Even thinking about him, about your past, about how happy you were the day you moved into the house, about the way you’d talked about getting engaged when the time felt right but it just wasn’t enough. You were a grown woman and you really needed to stop needing the comfort next to you to get through your life. It was unhealthy.

You shuffled your body over to the cold side of the bed. You’d considered this in previous nights this past week but had decided against it, wanting to keep his scent there for as long as possible but the situation called for it now. You were getting weepy and frustrated and you were going to end up driving yourself insane. You buried your head into the pillow, taking in the familiar smell of him. It was kind of like he was there and you closed your eyes, your breathing slowing… sleep overtaking you. At least if you couldn’t sleep tomorrow night, maybe you’d get a decent sleep tonight. 

Your eyes had only been closed for a minute or so when you were alerted to a vibrating noise on the table back over on your side. You cursed to yourself as all hope of falling asleep left your body and you sat up, grumbling to yourself the whole time shifting yourself back over to your side of the bed. You picked up your phone, unlocking it and bit down on your lip as soon as you saw the text alert.

Marco.

‘Hey, I didn’t want to wake you but there’s been a change of plans and we’re missing a few meetings so the trips getting cut short, getting a plane in the morning, see you tomorrow, ___. I miss you. I love you!’

You throw your phone down onto the bed, unable to fight the smile from your face and you lay on your stomach, face down in his pillow. “Goodnight, Marco. I miss you too.” You mumble to yourself, closing your eyes.


End file.
